Four in one
by dark moonlight
Summary: Updated! chapter 9! Finally! As Saya came into their lives, they seem to have interest in her...except Leo. Can she relieve the burden he has or just another burden herself? Things might have a little twist here. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Here's the start. Sorry guys if the end is not general but that'll be fixed. Because my doc. in going to be removed in 30 days. and i might lose my progress. SO enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every single day, since then they defeated Shredder, there were no crimes, no robberies in the young turtles neighborhood. So, for their free time after their training, they just do what they usually do. The brains, Donatello was planning on how to upgrade one of his latest inventions, the optimist, Michelangelo, was playing video games with his mouth wide-open trying to beat one of his brothers high score. The rebel, Raphael, was training by using one of his punching bags trying to become stronger than his brothers. And Leonardo was...no where to be found. Everything was normal, but today, was no ordinary day when their Sensei called them.

"So you're saying that Leo just left for training?" Donatello asked his Sensei, Master Splinter, as he put down his blue prints on the table of nearest to his computer lab, as he stood up from his chair and walked towards him.

Master Splinter nodded, standing on the bridge that was placed in the center of the lair, having his trusty staff to keep him standing while keeping it still on the ground with his hands placed on the tip.

"But what happens when some weird alien invasions happen again?" Michelangelo asked looking behind his back towards Master Splinter, still having the controller in his hands which ended with the tv on.

The rest stared at him with wide eyes. Everyone, especially his brothers knew that Mikey was the only one who watches monster movies. So, when they were in a tight situation, he just blabs out about something related to this in one of his movies he watched. One of his shout-outs were either they were eaten by the monster or it was just their imagination after all. But since there was no crimes or robberies, how would they (besides Mikey) expect to have an alien invasion?

"Whaat?" He asked as he placed down his controller and turned off his gaming platform and walked to meet up with them

_"Man! And I was about to beat Raph's score!" _He thought with regret having a inconspicuous frown on his face, leaving his gaming platform, which he rarely does except when he was reading one of his special collection of Justice Heroes comics.

"Mikey, do you expect that would happen again…?" Raphael sighed, noticed he was the only one not participating in their conversation. He was the only one who actually didn't care if Leonardo left. Heck, he sometimes wondered why Leo had to be a group. He always thought he was "Mr. Perfect." or "Sensei's pet." He didn't like that and he always denies that he was jealous of him. And lastly, he also wanted to join the conversation because he wanted to expect, Master Splinter to make him leader for the meantime.

"Yeah, Mikey." Donatello agreed while nodding his head in agreement along with his eyes closed as he crossed his arms, looking back at his lab checking if his blue prints were still planted on his table.

"Oh, so now I'm not the smart one?" Michelangelo complained as he crossed his arms angrily, still having his nunchakus tied around his waist by the brown belt which kept it in place.

"Yeah." They both replied looking at each other, while nodding their head in agreement then, looked at Mikey, eager to see his expression on his face.

"Alright! That's it!" Michelangelo retorted loudly as he charged right at his brothers who were joking around with him and jumped over both of them as they landed flat on the floor. Then Don just got annoyed and grabbed his staff (which was larger than his Sensei's) but then Raph was way more annoyed and grabbed both of his sabers and both were ready to kick Mikey off them. But then, this situation happened several times and Mikey really didn't care, but retorted loudly, which was normal for them. When Raph thought of it deeper, he suddenly found out, this never happened when Leonardo was here, which made him even madder and tightened his sabers with an angry look in his face.

While they were arguing and fighting, Master Splinter took a deep breath and ended with a sigh of disappointment as he lifted his staff and walked towards his sons and their fight that was going on. Then he examined the fight patiently with his eyes closed. After a quick thought about it, he opened his eyes and raised his staff then...whacked them all in the head.

"Oww..." Don mumbled as he rubbed his temples having a frown in his face as he dropped his staff and sat on the floor.

"My aching head..." Raph complained, having one saber on his hand, and rubbed his forehead leaving one eye open and Mikey lay sprawled on the floor mumbling random words . "I'm the prettiest girl in the harvest moon festival!" are rather some of them. (I got that line from the movie robots ;D)

"_I knew this would happen…" _Master Splinter told himself as he shook his head with his eyes closed and opened them again when they all got back up their feet and when one of them gained their consciousness.

"Alright since not all of you are satisfied of Leo's departure, and I would treat you all equally,--" He said as he looked back at them walking back and forth in front with a continuous rhythm on the floor of the tip his tapping staff.

"_Yeah right!" _Raphael thought jealously as he looked away imagining Leo, which made him have a angry look in his face trying to not let his brothers and his sensei notice.

"I decided to send April--" He continued as he stop walking and laid down the tip of his staff on the ground and gave them a sharp look in the eyes, checking if they were listening. But...

"WHAT!?!? WHY HER?!?" They all shouted at the same time, panicked or as if it was the end of the world, except Don who thought it might be a good idea, but startled and surprised to what his brothers said and pitched in trying to ask them why.

"Wait! Let me finish." Splinter said calmly and tapped his staff as loud as he can to grab their attention, but rather annoyed to the loud noise his sons had made to him as a reply.

"Yes, Master." They replied with sheer embarrassment on their faces, as they kept quiet then lowered their heads, and planning how to forget this.

"I decided to send April and her friend." He gladly finished and sat on the couch and laid his staff on the table and closed his eyes, while his sons wonder about who this friend of April was as they also sat on the couches in the living room.

"Who? Casey?" Raphael asked imagining Casey or why he would live here, but hesitated and asked anyway.

"No Raphael. He and April have work so, I allowed her friend to stay here until Leonardo arrives." He replied as he leaned on the couch looking at him.

"I'm getting lost here. Is she a girl or boy?" Michelangelo asked waving his hands uncertainly, using the word 'she' to grab the attention of his family as they looked at him.

"Female." Splinter smiled, wondering what they'll ask next. He always admired the fact that his sons had tons of questions to ask him whenever he would say something in general.

"Master Splinter, have you already met her?" Donatello asked imagining who she is.

"Yes, I think it would be best to know her lifestyle above. He replied as he closed his eyes and rather expecting a reply or a question from one of his sons.

"Wait. So you're saying a girl's living with us?" Raphael asked with a slight sound of protest.

"Yes." He smiled

"_Could this get any worse?" _He thought.

"So, where would she sleep?" Donatello asked.

Before Master Splinter could answer…

"Oh no! She's not staying in my room!" Michelangelo complained waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Or mine!" Raphael added angrily.

"Mine too…" Donatello whispered.

"Not to worry boys, she'll just stay in Leonardo's room." Splinter smiled.

"_Hehe…once Leo comes back he'll notice why his room is filled with cooties!...poor Leo…" _Michelangelo thought as he smiled evilly.

"Is there something funny Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he noticed him smiling.

"Uh...No master!" He replied quickly, looking his best trying not to laugh.

"Alright, no more questions asked. Splinter said as he stood up and got his staff. His sons knew if they ever asked a question, he would whack them all in the head and no one liked that.

"Yes master." They all replied as they gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Oh and boys, try to get yourself jobs without getting noticed by the civilians." Splinter said.

"But…" Michelangelo asked as he raised one finger.

"No 'buts'" Splinter said as he raised his staff exactly in front of his face

"Um…Master Splinter? What's her name?" Donatello asked hoping that Master Splinter wouldn't do the same to Mikey or whack him in the head.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you. Her name is Saya." He replied, smiling as he lowered his staff.

"_Saya, huh?" _Donatello thought.

"Ok, boys why don't you get some rest. It's getting late. You'll all meet her tomorrow. And for the remaining time tomorrow, I suggest you think of your jobs that will help the civilians. Am I understood?" Splinter said and went to his shrine.

"Yes Master." They replied.

End of Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Hmmm so who is this Saya girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this is a revised chapter…well not really…some parts were changed.

Chapter 2: Jobs

The next day everyone except Raphael was focusing on the jobs they HAVE to work on with the help of Donatello.

"Alright Don, what's in for me?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, to make things easy, what are your interests?" Donatello asked.

"Uh…I like pizza." He replied.

"Hmm…"Donatello mumbled as he was typing on the keypad of his giant computer.

"How about working in a Pizza restaurant?"

"Great! But won't people notice me?"

"Hmmm….you're right…" Donatello mumbled.

'Hey! If I learn how to make pizza, why don't I make an outlet!"

"Uh…sure!"

"You?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'll just think of a job that's related to staying here with my computers." He replied

"How about you, Raph?" Don asked.

"I'll think of my own job…I don't need your help…" Raphael replied with a soft grunt.

"………."

"I'm going to bed, don't wake try waking me…" He said as he went to his room.

"But its only 10:00 am!" Donatello shouted from afar.

"I know what I'm doing…"

"Yeesh, what an anti-social…" Michelangelo whispered to Donatello who nodded in agreement.

"What did you say?!?" Raphael shouted as he got his sai.

"Uh…um…er….uh…"

Then….

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That must be April along with her friend." Donatello assumed.

"I'll get it!" Michelangelo said as he opened the door.

"Alright, guys, we should act normal, especially you Raph." Donatello reminded.

"Whatever…."

"Hey! Guys!" April greeted them.

"Wazzap April!" Michelangelo greeted.

"Hi April" Donatello greeted.

"Hey…" Raphael greeted.

"So, how's it going?" April asked.

"Oh you know, same…" Donatello replied.

"Ok…so…hey! Where's Leo?" She asked.

"Master Splinter sent his somewhere for leadership training." Raphael replied.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Sooooo…where's the chick!?" Michelangelo accidentally spat out.

"MIKEY!" Donatello and Raphael shouted.

"Whaat?! I thought she was cute!" Michelangelo complained.

"_Ugh…here we go again"_ Donatello and Raphael thought with a sigh.

"Oh you mean Saya! Don't worry!" April laughed.

"Oh yeah! So where is she?" Donatello asked.

"She said she'll be a little late. But she'll come." She replied.

"Ok….so is she into video games? Skateboarding?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh she's and addict to video games and a pro in skateboarding." April replied as she sat down on a couch.

"Yeah! Someone who's like me! Finally!" He shouted with satisfaction.

"What else?" Donatello asked, interested.

"Yeah, what else?" Raphael asked beginning to also get interested.

"Umm…well for Raph, she's kind of a rebel, and sometimes people call her 'psycho' but she doesn't mind." She replied.

"Alright! A rebel! Perfect! " Raphael grinned.

"That can't be all of it, right?" Donatello asked.

"Of course not! She's an A+ student and loves to invent and sometimes spends her time on the computers." She replied.

Donatello's mouth dropped. "Really…?"

"Yep!" She replied.

"_Sweet!…she's just like the girl of my dreams!" _Donatello thought.

"How about Leo?" Michelangelo asked.

"Hmm… I think she loves to write if that counts for Leo." She replied.

"Oh boy…Would Leo be surprised when he meets her…" Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah and lastly, she loves eating pizza!" She finished.

"_it just gets better and better…" _They all thought at the same time.

End of Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They didn't meet her yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Chapter 3

"So when can we meet her?" Donatello asked April.

"Oh, don't worry guys, she'll come." She replied.

Then they suddenly heard a soft knock from the door.

"Oh boy! Is it her?" Michelangelo quickly asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…" She replied.

"_Hmmm…If it was her, she should have a big entrance…well, that's what she said…" _April thought.

"Well, why don't you open it, Mikey?" Raphael said impatiently.

"Fine…" He mumbled as he went to the door.

As he opened the door, he didn't even bother looking who the person was, so…

"Hi, you must be Saya!" Mickey greeted.

"Uh...Mikey that's not…" Donatello said but Mikey didn't hear him.

"Nice to meet ya!" He continued.

"Mikey, stop fooling around that's not…" Raphael tried to call his attention but failed too.

"My name is Michelange— Leo! Uh…hi!" He suddenly answered along with sheer embarrassment on his face.

Then he turned his back to face the others.

"Hey guys! Look, Leo came back! Hehehe…" Michelangelo exclaimed hoping everyone forgot what he did a while ago.

"We already knew that pea-brain!" Raphael complained.

"Oh…uh hehe…right…." He replied.

"Leonardo, why did you come so soon?" Master Splinter asked with a small tone of disappointment.

"_Nice way of a warm greeting…" _He thought with a sigh.

"I am done with my training sensei." He replied.

"So, guys, who's Saya, Mikey's talking about/?" Leonardo asked.

"NO!" The trio nearly screamed.

"Huh?" Leo asked startled.

"_Darn, if Leo finds out…" _Don started.

_Then there won't be anymore…" _Raph continued.

"_Chances for me…." _Mikey continued.

"_To steal her heart!" _They all thought at the same time.

"What's going on guys?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing Leo; the boys are just excited about someone who's visiting here." April replied.

"Tell me something I don't know." Leo said.

"Well, let's just say she has all four of the turtle's qualities." She smiled.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, intellect for Don, Rebel for Raph, skateboarding for Mikey, and umm…Leo, do you like writing?"

"I guess…if I only had time, I would spend it through writing, so yeah!" He replied.

"There! Writing for you!" She replied.

"_Not exactly the girl of my dreams…" _He thought and ended with a sigh.

"_Hah! No wonder the guys like her so much! They didn't want me to know thinking I might like her too! Well, that's normal, as the leader of the group, I shall not go unfocused just because a girl visiting us." _ Leo thought.

"Wait, one more question April." Raphael said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you already tell her that we're weird, talking, ninja, mutant, turtles about the same age as—wait, how old is she?" Raphael asked.

"Hmm…roughly about 16 years old." She replied.

"So, let me repeat the question; does she know that we're weird talking mutant ninja turtles about the same age as us?!?" He corrected.

"Why, yes, she said she was really interested, and wanted to make friends with you guys." She replied.

"Oh yeah! Since Leo's back, where will she sleep now?" Michelangelo asked Splinter.

The ninjas except Leo, looked at each other, then at Master Splinter and then at April, then at each other again.

"She's staying in my room!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No! My room!" Raphael shouted.

"My room!" Donatello yelled.

"Not my room!" Leonardo cried out joining them.

"_sigh Here we go again…" _Master Splinter sighed.

While arguing, He looked at Leo who seemingly didn't care, which wasn't like him. And he got an idea, which made him nervous.

"Uh…Master Splinter, I'll just make myself a sandwich in the kitchen…" Leonardo said trying to make an excuse while walking to the kitchen

"Leonardo." He called.

"_Damn!"_

"Y-y-yes Master…?" He replied as he turned back to them.

"_Oh no..." _He thought.

"As you the leader, I want you to teach your brothers how respect her, learn her way of life and—"

"_Just get to the point!" _ He exclaimed in his mind.

Surprisingly, Master Splinter read his mind.

He took a deep breath.

"_Here it goes…" _ Leo thought.

"I want you to share a room with her." Splinter replied.

WHAT!??!?!?!? Raph, Don, and Mikey screamed, while April chuckled.

Turtles thoughts:

"_Knew it! Master Splinter assigned me with that job because he knows I'm the one not interested in her. And maybe because he doesn't believe that I finished my training that early…and this is his form of punishment for me." _ Leo thought.

"_Unfair! Unfair! Unfair!" _ Mikey thought.

"_Wow…I never knew Master Splinter would give that assignment to Leo…but I will change that…but in the meantime I'd better make this time worthwhile…" _Don thought.

"_Splinter doesn't know what he's doing! Why Leo?!? It's always him, doesn't it?!?" _ Raph thought.

End of thoughts

"Alright, my sons, if you would be given a chance to share a room with her, what would you do?" Splinter asked.

"We would play video games all night!" Mikey replied.

"She could help me out in my computer lab." Don replied.

"We would turn up the volume of the stereo and listen to rock music!" Raphael replied.

Master Splinter looked at Leo.

"Umm…write?" He replied bluntly.

"Sigh…Leonardo, are you getting a bit distracted of everything around you?" He asked.

"Me? Distracted? Of course not, sensei!" Leo answered quickly.

"Maybe you're getting nervous because you're sleeping with a girl!" Mikey grinned.

"MIKEY!" Don and Raph shouted for how many times now.

"Aww, man! Here we go again…" He sighed.

"Agh! Just leave me alone for a while; I must have gone dizzy from my trip…" Leo excused himself from Splinter.

And on his way to his room he heard someone using a skateboard…so did everybody else. So he stopped walking and stayed with the others.

"_Great! She's here"! _ April exclaimed in her mind excitedly.

"Woow….someone's coming with a skateboard…" Mikey whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Then they heard a rustling sound of a skateboard from the outside. All the ninjas except Michelangelo, wasn't sure if they heard it right, so they quickly got their weapons and stood in front of their human friend, sensei and brother.

"I guess we've got company." Leonardo said as he tightened the grip of his katanas.

Raph and Don nodded in agreement and did the same.

"No, guys! It's not what you think!" Both Michelangelo and April exclaimed as they stood up.

"Huh?" They asked as they lowered their weapons.

"What you heard was a skateboard! I know one, when I hear one!" Mickey replied.

"_Like Mikey was ever right…." _Raphael sighed.

"Look, let's just see if Mikey is right. Ok?" Leo said.

"Fine…" Don and Raph replied as they put back their weapons.

"_Phew…"_ April thought as she exhaled softly.

Then as Leo turned the doorknob, it instantly opened with as Mikey predicted, someone on a skateboard launched out…

"What the…?"

…and knocked Leo unconscious.

"WAZZAP DUDES!" A female voice called out as she got out of her skateboard.

"Wow…she could skate." Michelangelo mumbled, amazed as he dropped his mouth.

"Saya! You're here!" April exclaimed as she went to her.

"Hey Apes!" She laughed.

"Not funny!" She said angrily but with a slight sarcasm.

"Oh yeah! Saya, these are my friends, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and…hey, where's Leo?" April said as she introduced them.

"Leo?" She repeated.

"Uhun…." A low voice groaned behind her.

"Leo—"Then she stopped knowing she knocked him unconscious.

"Hey! Are you a-awake? I'm sorry! I didn't see you earlier!" She suddenly dropped her skateboard and kneeled down beside him sliding her hand under his head.

Leo didn't reply. But he slowly opened his eyes which reached only halfway only to see someone…a girl's face looking concerned.

"Who are you?" He mumbled so soft with no respect.

"Phew…I thought you were a goner." She sighed with relief.

So, after Leo regained consciousness he went with the others and continuously received apologies from Saya.

"Really, it's okay…I know you didn't mean it." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Saya continuously said.

"Okay okay! I forgive you!" Leo finally said.

"Phew…I'm just glad your okay." She replied.

"_Riiiiight…." _April thought.

"Alright! Then let's have that proper introduction again." April said.

"Saya, these are my friends, Donatello…"

"Umm…h-h-hello" He stammered.

"Hello! My name is Saya as you heard. April told me you really are interested in computers and technology, right?" She asked.

"DO I EVER!!" He replied.

"And I heard that you have a job about it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"So, maybe, once you have the job, I could help you in the morning! ...Well, if it's okay with you…" She replied.

"Great! I would really appreciate your help." Don replied.

"You're welcome!"

"….Michelangelo…" April continued.

"Yo! Wazzap dudette!" He greeted.

"Wazzap!"

"Sweet moves you got there!" He complimented.

"Thanks! I guess my practices really paid off!" She replied.

"Yeah! But I could do better!" He bragged.

"Oh, really?" She asked as she smiled.

"Sure! Tell ya' what, how about after my work, wait for me under the sewers and bring along your skateboard, and once I get there, we'll race back home!" He replied.

"You've got yourself a deal!" She replied.

"Sweet!"

"…Raphael…" April continued.

"Hi Raph!" She greeted.

"Hey…"

"What's with the long face?" She asked.

"Well, due to your qualities, it seems like you don't like rock music…" He replied.

"Rock music? Sure I do!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"To prove it, hey, you've got a stereo?" She asked.

"Yeah, over there." He replied as he pointed to his room.

Then both of them went inside while the rest stared.

…….

BOOM!

"Woow…that came from Raph's room!" Mikey declared.

After, the twosome came out.

"Hey! That was some sweet music!" Raph said.

"_Ugh…yeah right!"_ Leo rolled his eyes.

"Er..thanks!" She replied as she placed back the guitar.

"…And Leonardo…" She finished.

"Hi, the name is Leonardo. You can call me Leo for short." He greeted.

"Hi, Leo! Nice to meet you!" She replied.

He didn't reply.

"Oh yeah! April said you left for special training and won't come back some time. What's with the rush?" She asked breaking the silence.

Before Leonardo could answer…

"Leonardo, you came in a not suitable time. For that, Miss Saya, do you mind if you can help Leonardo's training?" Splinter replied.

"_WHAT??!?!__ THIS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE!!" _

"Umm…Sure! If it's okay with him…" She replied.

Master Splinter looked at him.

"Uh…sure! When can we start?" Leo asked hoping it will start late.

"Miss Saya? You choose." Splinter said as he looked at her.

"Well…it's Leo's training so, he can start when he feels like it." She replied.

_Uh-oh! Master Splinter isn't gonna like this…" _Leo thought but with a slight of satisfaction.

"Very well, Miss Saya." He sighed.

"_Phew."_

"Oh and he's Master Splinter!" April remembered.

"Please to meet you!" Saya replied.

"Same here, Miss Saya…" He replied.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok…here's chapter 5

After their introductions…

"Bye April" Saya exclaimed.

"Bye Saya! Take care!" She replied.

"Don't worry April we'll take care of her. Right, guys?" Don added.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied and raised thumbs up.

"Sure!" Raph replied.

"…."

"Leo?" Don asked as he jerked his shoulder.

"Huh? Wha…? Oh…yeah…right…" Leo replied coldly.

"Alright…thanks, guys! I'm counting on you!" April replied and left.

While everything was over, Raph and Mikey played video games while Saya watched them, Master Splinter was cooking dinner and Donatello took a deep breath of exhaustion and sat down on a couch in front of Leo.

With Raph and Mikey…

"Hey, Say? Wanna play? There's a third controllerrrr!" Mikey offered as he showed her.

"Thanks for the offer, Mikey. But maybe later." She replied but still had a smile.

"Alrighty then, why don't you just watch…me beat up Mikey!" Raph exclaimed trying to impress her.

"That's never gonna happen bro!" Mikey replied trying the same thing.

"You wish!"

So they both played.

With Don and Leo…

"Leo?" Don asked.

"Yeah?" He replied as he scratched his head.

"What's gotten into you? You gotten really weird ever since Saya came…is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, Donny. It's just that maybe she's a disturbance in our way of being a ninja." Leo replied softly.

"A disturbance!? You call that a disturbance?! Leo…I know she has a reason for being here. Don exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well, if she does have a reason, what is it?!" Leo demanded.

"Ask her! You're the one who wants to know!" Don shouted.

While Leo and Don weren't paying attention to their surroundings, Saya suddenly paid attention to their conversation-ahem-argument.

"Hey, umm…Leo…?" Saya mumbled.

"Yeah?" He replied. _"I hope she didn't hear the conversation…" _

"I'll be in the computer lab when you need me. Okay, Say?" Don said acting nice and left. _"I hope she didn't hear anything…" _

"Okay…sure…" She said looking at Don.

"So…what is it…?" Leo interrupted.

"Well, it's just that… about what you said to Don…"

"_Oh...crap! She heard it!"_

"You d-don't w-want m-me h-h-here…?" She stammered as her eyes started swelling up.

"T-t-that's not what I meant—I—"Leo stammered trying to hide it.

"Look—if you d-d-don't want me here I could—"

"Was I referring to you?" Leo smiled.

"But Don said—"

"How could you be sure...?" He said.

"Well I—"She said.

"Hey…calm down, Say…why you don't rest for a while…you had a long day…"

"I've been only here for half an hour."

"Oh…"

Leo wanted to stop of what he just did a while ago. He swore to himself he'd try to live up with Saya.

End of Chapter 5

Disclaimer: That chapter was short! I'm really sorry! Leo didn't mean what he said to Don…really! Anyways thanks a lot for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: K Here's chapter 6 (continuation) Sooo, sorry for the super long delay!

Chapter 6: Outside

Preview:

"But Don said—"

"How could you be sure...?" He said.

"Well I—"She said.

"Hey…calm down, Say…why you don't rest for a while…you had a long day…"

"I've been only here for half an hour."

"Oh…"

"Then why don't you unpack your things?" Leo suggested.

"Hmm…good idea!" Saya smiled.

Then as she sat down on the couch, she tried to remember where her stuff was.

"_Was it in front of the door?...hmm…no…in the kitchen…nope…"_

"…_of course! It was just at—"_

"_Crap…" _Saya thought.

"What's wrong…?"

"Umm…well, it's just that…I kinda left my stuff in April's place…hehe" She mumbled but tried to show a smile on her face.

"Uhh…then let's pick it up!" Leo smiled.

"Really? You would do that?" She said.

"Erm…yeah!" He replied.

"But…wouldn't you be seen?" She asked.

"That's never a problem! I think…"

"Forget it…thanks for your help but…I'll just get it myself…" She said.

"W-w-wait!" Leo stammered trying to stop her.

Too late. She left.

"_Darn! What would Master Splinter say?!"_ Leo thought angrily.

With Raph and Mikey…

"I won!" They both shouted happily.

"Wha…?" They both mumbled as they looked at each other.

"Hey! I won first!" Mikey complained at Raph.

"Yeah, right! You lost first!" Raph replied angrily.

"No! You did!"

"No! You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"First to tell Saya who won, really wins!" Mikey said about to run.

"Before you tell Say, where is she?" Raph asked looking around.

Actually, they both lost at the same time. XD

"Guys, I'll just take a quick stroll around the rooftops." Leo said.

"Sure." Mikey said.

"Hey, Leo? Do you know where Saya is?" Raph asked.

"Umm…no?"

"But weren't you just talking to her a while ago?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.

"Hey, umm..,guys? This is out of the question…but I need you to do me a favor."

With Don…

"So, Leo has gone off with Saya hasn't he…?" He mumbled still typing on his computer.

"Hmph! I'll show him how to really treat a girl." He smirked as he was about to press a button.

"Leo? Aren't you suppose to—"He said as he stopped.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean where Saya is?"

"Oh…she went out…"

"She has a reason why she left." Don asked acting suspicious.

"Erm…she didn't tell me…"

"Oh really…Mikey!" Don replied pulling the blue band off revealing an orange band.

"Tell me, where's Leo? I mean the truth!" Donatello demanded.

"H-h-he said that he's on the rooftops…" Mikey stammered.

"Oh really?" Then he pressed the button.

"Let's see how you like this…"

With Leo…

"Darn! Where's Saya gone too?" Leo said to himself jumping from one roof to another.

"Wait…she said she was going to April's…of course!" He assumed and went there.

Along his way, foot ninjas surrounded his path.

"What…?! You guys! What do you want now?!"

"…"

"Hmph! Whatever…" He mumbled as he reached out for his katana and charged at them.

As he did, the foot ninja were acting different. They weren't as weak as Leo expected. In fact, since they were strong, they left him unconscious on the roof.

"_How did…how did they get so strong…?" _Leo lasted his thoughts as his eyes blurred from the pain and faded away.

At April's…

"Thanks a lot April!" Saya said as she went to the door along with her things.

"You're welcome!" She replied and went back to the kitchen.

Outside…

"Hmm…Leo's right…it's really getting dark…hehe! Maybe I shouldn't have left really late…what would the guys say?" She said to herself.

"Speaking of Leo…where is he? I knew that he had tried to stop me…" She mumbled.

While on her way to the lair, she saw something behind the building.

"Huh?" She wondered as she went closer and got a good look of it.

"Leo?!? Wha…!?" She shouted with surprise.

"….."

She tried many ways on how to wake him up but failed in the end.

"Oh boy…guess I'll have to bring you back too…" She said with a sigh and tried to carry him on one side by the shoulders.

End of Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sorry about that, I had to stop it somewhere…anyways…please read and review…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kay, Chapter 7 here. I'm very sorry for the really long delay again. D:

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"….."

She tried many ways on how to wake him up but failed in the end.

"Oh boy…guess I'll have to bring you back too…" She said with a sigh and tried to carry him on one side by the shoulders.

The night was dark but stars shined under them as Saya carried Leo with her.

"_You know…" _She thought as she smiled looking at Leo as if she was talking to him.

"It was really nice of you to go and look for me when I didn't even ask…" She suddenly whispered.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you...but…" She said.

"_Thank you…" _

When they reached the lair, Mikey and Raph were still playing video games; Don seemed to be reading a book. Everything was normal all she could see was Master Splinter preparing dinner,

"Umm…Hey, guys h-how's it going?" She greeted as she placed down her things, and laid Leo on the couch.

As Raph and Mikey heard her greeting, they instantly switched off their gaming platform, and ran up to her. "Saya! Are you okay!?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah…sure! I-I'm fine!" She replied.

"Where the shell have you been?!" Raph demanded

"Umm…I was at April's picking up my things." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Both Raph and Mikey asked.

"Umm…because I…I uh…I…" She stammered.

"Hey! Uh Say, did you see anything strange on your way here?" Don asked as he decided to interfere.

"Umm…well, not really, the only weird thing was, I saw Leo at the back of the building I passed and found him unconscious." She replied as she looked at him.

"_Oh…Then, what happened?"_ Don asked himself.

"Leo!? You mean he went after you!?" Raph exclaimed.

"Uhh…you can say that…" She replied.

"Why that no good…?!?" Raph cursed as he glared at Leo.

"Don't blame him! I guess he was just worried about what'll happen to me. That's all." She suddenly exclaimed trying to stop him.

"Fine…whatever…but if he's...!"

"Yes, Raph. I promise."

"Uhn…what happened…? Where am I…?" A voice moaned.

The rest looked back and noticed it was Leo.

"Leo!" Saya exclaimed, relieved.

"Alright! Fearless leader! I need answers!" Raph demanded as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wha…?!"

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Splinter called out placing the last of the plates on the table.

While eating, Don kept on wondering about what exactly happened when pushed the button, Raph and Leo shot glares at each other, Mikey kept blabbering about what happened to him this morning and Saya just kept quiet.

After dinner, the plates were stacked up on the shelves and the rest went to their respective rooms. Then as Saya went to Leo's room, Splinter called out. "

"Miss Saya? May I have a word with you?" He said.

"Umm...yeah, sure." She replied.

"I had a strange feeling that you couldn't fit well with my sons…"

"Umm…well…I uh…I-I'll try harder then…"

"That is not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I came up with a plan. For the first four days, why don't you try to get to know my sons more one by one?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example, tomorrow, you could get to know Leonardo better by 'hanging' out with him the whole day." He replied.

"Oh…."

"…."

"Okay!"

"I appreciate it…thank you Miss Saya…" Splinter replied.

"No problem!"

"Oh and one more thing…" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you're fine sleeping in Leonardo's room?"

"Sure! If it's okay with him…"

"Very well. Good night, Miss Saya."

"Master Splinter?"

"Mmm?" He said as a reply.

"You can call me Saya…just Saya." She replied trying to make things clear.

"If that's what you wish…Saya." He said.

"Kay, then. G'night."

"Good night."

Then they both left to their rooms.

"You're here." He said coldly as he sensed her coming in, still looking at the wall as he sat on the bed.

"Oh…hey." She greeted as if he ever did.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"Umm…anywhere." She replied.

"Sleep on the bed."

"What about you?"

"Couch."

"B-b-but…the couch isn't meant for sleeping…you'll go cranky the next day."

"So? I'm always cranky." He replied as he lay down the couch.

"B-b-but…" She stammered.

Now Saya was trapped.

There were 2 things:

She…

- didn't know what to do next.

- felt bad for Leo when he said he was sleeping on that hard couch.

However, after long and hard thinking she came up with an idea.

"Face it. Whatever you're planning, you're not making me sleep there." Leo finally said.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE!" She exclaimed as she sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"Then I will!"

"Chicken." She smirked.

"Wha…?"

"Admit it. The all-great-fearless-leader CAN'T sleep on the bed for just one night?!" She retorted loudly.

"Huh?"

"Leo can't sleep on the bed! Leo can't sleep on the bed!" She sang.

"'Course I can!" He replied.

"Then show it!"

"I—! "He said as he cut off.

"_Darn…she got me!" _

"Alright! Fine! Just don't tell anyone about this…" He said sleepily as he walked to the bed.

"Great! Then—"

"Stay away from me."

"Alright! Alright! Then if you don't like that much, we'll divide the bed using the pillows, kay?"

"Good enough…" He mumbled and dozed off.

"Kay…G'night…"

"Oh…Say?"

"Mnm?"

"Thanks a lot for 'bringing' (//AN: carrying //) me back to the lair…" He mumbled as if he knew what he said.

"Mmm…Kay…you're welcome…yawn night…"

End of Chapter 7

Disclaimer: OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I hope you guys aren't mad or pissed...SORRY:P Please read and review:D And soon I'll be apologizing already because after I make chapter 8, I 'll have to edit all my non-descriptive chaps and turn them to super descriptive. Chap. 8 is almost done and chapter 1 is almost done with the editing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long delay! D: Sorry. Hope you like the big improvement. So, I guess the loooonnnggg wait really paid off! I updated a long chap! Just what you guys want. And made it descriptive to make you satisfied. I hope… And…for girls its all about Raph!

After a few minutes, Saya suddenly woke up and couldn't sleep. She wanted to wake Leo up, but she felt bad and knew he had a long day. So, she placed on a jacket, pants and a pair of sneakers and left the lair to have a stroll around town.

"Wow…sure is dark at this time of the day." She told herself as she looked at the dark starry sky.

Then she noticed a silhouette formed under the moonlight on the roof. Saya didn't know who that was, then after a long time of thinking, she came up with a conclusion.

"Hey! That must be one of the guys! Maybe I could greet him!" She exclaimed, looking at the figure.

Saya walked to the nearest ladder and climbed up to the roof. As she reached there, she was still a few yards away from him. So, as she reached the end of a roof, she jumped over each, hoping she won't fall. On the last roof, one of her feet slipped on the edge.

"_Noo…." _She mumbled as she narrowed her eyes reaching out her right hand hoping someone would grab it. Her mouth dropped open preparing to scream for help as she slipped off the roof.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She placed a high-pitched scream as she fell off. Her hair fell the opposite as it touched her face, still having an arm reached out.

No one came.

"_I guess this is the end…I was so stupid." _She thought her lasts thoughts

as she stopped reaching out for help and laid her right hand down with a few tears

flying off and some still clinging to her eyes as she closed them.

"Gocha!" A voice exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Saya woke up and was surprised that she didn't have any cuts or bruises and more importantly, she was still alive. As she looked around, she saw that she was still on the rooftop and the figure was standing of the edge of the rooftop looking at buildings that had their lights closed and everything was dark. The only reason why she could see because of the full moon and the bright stars that shined over her. She slowly tried to get back on her feet and thank the person whom she assumed saved her life, was the mysterious turtle-like silhouette, who was still standing there. She knew that, if she didn't know who this turtle was, how would she call him out?

"Now…who could this turtle be?" She wondered looking up the sky.

She knew it wasn't Leo because he was in a deep sleep when she woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't Don and Mikey either. Once she left Leo's room, she heard loud volume that she assumed was his video games he was playing. It wasn't Don because on her way out she heard loud sounds like 'banging, sizzling, chopping' and any loud noise you could hear in a construction site. She knew he was busy on his new invention or repairing some of his inventions that either Mikey or Raph had wreaked, but mostly Mikey did the wreaking, Raph just dared him to.

And, that leaves her to only one conclusion...

Raphael.

Before she wanted to call out his name, she hesitated a bit and silently was embarrassed about that it might be the wrong person. She blushed even by thinking about it.

"_Maybe it's Leo…" _Her shy 'self' thought.

"_Of course, not! You saw him sleeping! How can you expect that from a really deep sleep, he just wakes up, and saves your butt_!" Her other 'self' retorted loudly in her mind.

"_Mikey?" _It asked._  
_

"_No! C'mon you swore he was playing video games! I heard it too you know!" _The other self replied having a reason for each turtle.

"_Don?" _

"_Heck, no! The noises in his room are far louder than Mikey's!" _

"…_."_

"_C'mon! Get a grip! Think about it! Did you hear anything in Raph's room? I know I didn't." _Her other self asked.

"…_.No…." _

"_Then there's your answer! It's Raphael!" _

Before her shy self was about to say anything else, her other self mentally, tied her in a chair and duct tape tied around her mouth. _"Mmft!" _

"_No more questions from you!" _She other self exclaimed being proud of herself, grinning.

Back in the real world…

After a quick refresh on her investigation about who is this mysterious turtle, she took a deep breath and called out--

"Raphael!"

The figure turned around, startled by a familiar voice. Saya still didn't see what color of band he was wearing. It must be because of the large billboard that was posted on the roof, being reflected by the moon that caused a shadow, which covered his whole body.

"Saya?"

"Raph? I-Is that you?" She asked walking closer trying to get a good look.

"Oh, hey Say. You feelin' okay?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadow.

After Saya saw who it was, she took a sigh of relief knowing that she got it correctly. Raphael still had his red band on. Along with both of his sabers tied around his waist by the brown belt he wore.

After a few minutes, Saya finally regained her full consciousness and as she opened her eyes slowly, and it suddenly went, wide open as she found out that she was sitting at the edge of the roof, having a view of the city of New York in her sight. But then looked down seeing that she was not only pitched on the edge of the roof, but on a tall building seeing the sight of the deep, dark, flat ground reminded her if what happened a while ago, which made her almost fall off the edge giving herself short wince, wondering shakily what'll happen next, how will it feel to fall of for real. As she felt herself lean off, she felt strong arms grab her shoulders and pulled her back to surface.

"Woah! Hey, that was close. Did something tick off your mind?" He said as he let go of her arms then still sat of the edge, having one of his hands behind her back.

"Oh…sorry about that…" She replied looking at him trying to crack a smile on her face, saying that 'he can let go now'.

"Phew…wow…now that happened twice." He smiled, trying to cheer her up, seeing that she had some embarrassment on her face.

"Hey, thanks for the save…but, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked looking up to him, trying her best to keep her embarrassment to herself, but failed knowing that he noticed.

"Well, I might have asked the same question." He smiled, letting her know he meant.

"Fine…I-I couldn't sleep, so I took a stroll around the city for a while…" She replied as she lowered her head, guessing what he would say being over-protective and all. Like; _"What!?! At the middle of the night?! Don't you know what dangers could happen at this time?! _

"Hmm…Okay, but don't you think it was a little _too _late for you to go here at this time of the night?" He asked, rather concerned of her condition knowing of what happened to her.

"_Phew…I thought it was something harsh or strict that would come out of his mouth." _She thought with a sigh of relief, thinking of what to reply next.

"Umm…so what about you? Do you do this everyday?" She asked trying to change the subject, thinking if he still had his bad temper with her while planning to keep it down.

"You mean 'every night'." He laughed keeping a smile on his face.

"Umm…Yeah!" She replied happily, accepting her mistake. _"Maybe this is the other side of himself…" _She thought with a smile on her face.

"Well, since you heard that we have to do those things you call 'jobs' which I'm not sure since Leo came so soon, I kinda sleep the whole day, then at night I do the job my way…you know since I sleep in the day, I work in the night, by taking the name of the 'night watcher'." He replied while looking at the dark, starry, night sky.

"Hey, you're the night watcher?" She asked surprised in a happy way as she looked at him near his face, not even remembering what happened a while ago.

"Umm…yeah…" He replied, cross-eyed, looking at her, focusing on her face.

"Umm…why don't you sleep now? He asked as she backed down and sat back on the edge.

"Aww…fine." She complained as she stood up. Then Raphael stood up, alert thinking if she might fall again, knowing that she stood on the edge of the roof.

"Hehe…don't think I'm going to fall the third ti—!"

"So, you were saying? " He smirked making her accept her mistake as he caught her after she slipped off the roof…again.

"Ugh…" She replied as she got down. "But this won't happen ever again!" She smiled at him.

"C'mon I'll take you back to the lair." He said as he climbed down the roof.

"Kay….thanks…" She replied as she did the same.

After they got down, they both walked to the lair, which seemed like forever.

"Hey, are you sleepy?" She asked as she was still was walking, looking at him.

"Hmm…not really…"

"yawn yeah…me too…" She replied looking at him sleepily.

Raph stared at her blankly, blinking when trying to let her notice.

"hn?...whaaaatt?" She asked.

"Sigh…you really gotta get some sleep, Say." He replied as he scratched his head as they suddenly noticed they were in the front door to the lair.

Then he suddenly felt weight on his right shoulder. Saya fell asleep while he was talking.

"zzzzz…"

"She didn't fall off a cliff or the rooftop. But I still have to carry her in my arms back to Leo's room…geez…" He complained sarcastically as she carried her and went in the lair. Then took a sigh of relief knowing that everyone was still asleep as he went in and to Leo's room, then laid her on the bed.

"Ngh…I can't believe she has to sleep here…" He said to himself setting back the pillows that separated the bed making sure Leo sleeps on the opposite side.

"There. I guess that's about it." He yawned as he looked at Saya.

"G'night Say." He greeted her and left the room.

"Great. Thanks to her. I'm sleepy too. Just great." He said sarcastically as he went to his room and lay down on his bed.

"_Hmph. Leo…Fearless Leader…What did he do to deserve her?!" _He complained in his mind then after a few minutes he dozed off after having nothing to think of.

End of Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hope you like this Chap! The next might take a time to update. I have school today. So, I might have no time. But I'll try my best. Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day…

"I want it to be called…Chef M' Angelo! Pretty cool, huh?" Mikey smirked at Donatello. They were starting the creation of the shop he had planned along with the help of Don.

"Hey, I'm helping too! Make it Chef M' Natello." He replied.

"No way! I'm making the pizza!"

"And I'm giving you the recipe!"

Then Saya came out Leo's room still yawning and was on her way to the bathroom. Leo was still asleep so she tiptoed out of his room as she tried to slowly close the door but…

"SAYA!" They shouted in unison, which made her wince with the sound, she heard and looked back at Leo if he was still asleep. Good. He still was. Then she slowly closed the door.

"Shh! Leo's still sleeping…" She replied placing her finger in front of her mouth showing a sign of 'keep it down'.

"Oh…" They both reacted looking at each other.

"Well, what is it?" She asked as she came up to them.

"Hmm…What do you think Saya? Should it be Chef M'…blah blah blah or Chef M' Natello?" Donny asked her not completing the suggestion that Mikey said.

"Hmm…Well, in my point of view, I guess, Chef D' Angelo." She replied.

Don and Mikey looked at each other again, with confused looks, that wasn't in the choices…

"You don't really have to take the suggestion. I just answered your question." She smiled as she gave in a short laugh.

Then on her way she went to have breakfast in the kitchen. Raphael was playing one of the addicting gaming platforms of his and Master Splinter was inside his dojo meditating.

"_Everyone…" _She thought as she looked at Don breaking up the conversation/argument with Mikey then was walking towards his lab. While Mikey on the other hand, tried to stop him but in the end, gave up and walked to play the gaming platform with Raph, who actually didn't mind sharing.

"…_has something hidden inside them…" _She continued thinking as she looked at Raphael secretly with a smile, reminding the time he was nice and caring towards 

her last night. He doesn't show it but he covers it with his anger and rage…sometimes.

She continued thinking even after breakfast. But she was soon interrupted by a certain turtle who woke up just now. He wasn't speaking to her but his presence prevented her to continue. It seemed like she hasn't talked to him for such a long time but she knew it only was just yesterday.

"Yawn…hey guys…morning…" He said sleepily as he went downstairs from his room.

"Mornin' Leo!" Mikey replied waving one of his hands at the same time, which Raph took notice of.

"Hey, Leo." Don said as he looked at him.

"Sup, Leo…" Raph said monotonously, still keeping his eyes locked on the game.

Then he took time in going downstairs towards the kitchen, not knowing that Saya was there until she spoke to him with a greeting.

"Morning…" She whispered to him with a smile on her face. Leo grunted and looked at her. His sight was a blur and couldn't see her clearly. He completely ignored her and as he went towards the fridge to have some breakfast.

Saya wasn't really surprised at his 'reply'. She tried to stay optimistic that he was only acting this way probably because he was cranky. Just what he said, right? Or maybe she greeted him so soft… In the end, Leo sat beside her and quietly ate his cereal while she just looked at him secretly.

After he took a few spoonfuls, he lazily looked at Saya with a grunt coming after. "What are YOU lookin' at?" He disrespectfully asked while chewing his cereal, stressing on the word 'you'.

Um…n-n-nothing…" She quickly replied as she adverted her eyes away from him nervously. "_Saya, you idiot!" _She thought as she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Before she knew it, Leo looked like he ignored her answer and continued on eating.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Saya volunteered as she ran towards the door. April came in with a smile on her face. "Saya! Good Morning!" She greeted.

"Ah, Good Morning, April." She smiled as she let her in. "So, what brings you here?" She asked as her smile was plastered on her face. _April doesn't always look this happy…I wonder what made act like this…_

"Hahaha! You'll never guess who we're going to visit this weekend." April said eagerly, with the biggest smile on her face.

Saya's eyes widened. "No waay…Seriously?" She asked enthusiastically, thinking who it was.

"Yes! He's coming!" She replied excitedly as she sat with her on the couch.

Saya gasped for her breath. She never felt any happier. "Oh my goodness, you mean it!?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! And l'll visit him this weekend! Wanna come?"

"Do I ever! Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

While the girls were chattering, the 4 turtles couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Turtles thoughts:

"_What is April talking about, some business meeting with this 'he'? What's got Saya to do with it? Hmm…time for some analysis." _Don thought.

"_Who the heck is this 'he'?! Some weird ex of Say!? No waaay!!" _Mikey thought worriedly.

"_Oh boy…I sure can't wait to find out this 'he' person is…" _Raph thought sarcastically.

"…_I think I put too much milk in this cereal…" _Leo thought in a bored manner.

"Hey guys. Wanna come with us? Saya and I have planned to go and visit an old friend of ours. Don't worry. He knows who you guys are." April smiled as she went to a spot where all the turtles can hear her.

"Eh…? Uh…okay. If you say so…" Donatello mumbled as he looked at her.

"Alright! Count me in!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Bah! Okay okay. But I don't know who this person thinks he is to know our secret…" Raphael retorted softly.

"Huh? Why are you all lookin' at me? I swear I didn't finish the milk." Leo said as he finished washing his bowl.

"That's a 'yes' to me!" Mikey laughed.

"Huh?"

END of Chapter 9.

Author: Waah! I'm sorry it's short but at least I have updated! xD

anyway, Chef D' Angelo is really a Pizza Restaurant! xD they have great food!

Hmm…oh no! It seems Saya is excited to meet this special someone. I wonder who it is…what/who do you think? :P please review! I miss you all! TT


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey guys, are you all ready for the trip?" April asked carrying her bags readily.

As soon as they planned the trip 3 days ago, they have gotten Master Splinter's permission to join with Saya and April. Don had an uneasy look but he agreed to join. Mikey was really eager to come along, he waned to know who this person Saya was really excited to meet. Raphael came too, to see who this guy was, since he wanted to make things clear with him once he knew their secret. Leo didn't want to come for the sake that he wasn't particularly interested but by majority and Master Splinter telling him too since he was leader, he had to reluctantly go with them.

"Yeah…"

"Packed up and ready to go!"

"Mm-hm…" 

"Huh? Oh ..uh, yeah, whatever…"

"They're all ready, Apes!" Saya replied excitedly as she took her bags.

"Alright let's go!" She replied to all of them, ignoring the strange nickname she always hated when Saya called her that. She was too thrilled that this was actually happening.

"_Too good to be true…?"_

In a little while, they were all inside April's car with their bags at the back and themselves in front. It was a long drive for them.

"Uh…April…Where exactly are we going…?" Donatello asked curiously from the back.

"To Camp May Woods. It's a forest-mountain resort." She replied still keeping her eyes on the highway.

"Oh…okay." Don replied as he kept that idea in his mind for analysis.

"Hey Raph! Let's play I-spy!" Mikey persuadably asked while pointing to the outside.

"Gah…fine…better than nothing." He replied in a bored manner.

"I spy with my little eye something that's color green, starts with a letter 'T' and hard." He said looking at him.

"I don't know. A tree?" He replied, uninterested as the car passed several of them.

"Hah! No! A turtle! Hahah! Get it? Green? Starts with a letter 'T'? You know—"

"Mikey…" Raph mumbled irritated.

"—Turtle? Hard. Hard shells? Haha! Get it? Should I—"

"Shut up."

"Mikey, you would have thought of those 2 things already when you asked Raph to play. Either way, if he would have said turtle or tree; you would have said the opposite of what he would say, therefore, neither of you win." Don replied joining in the conversation.

"…uh…could you repeat that? I didn't understand anything."

"-sigh-…"

"He just means you lost shell-brain." Raph retorted.

"You guys are such wet blankets." Mikey groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"…"

Few minutes later,

"99 bottles of beer on the—"

"Shut up, Mikey." Raph lazily retorted as he continued staring at trees that passed them.

Silence.

"The wheels on the bus go round and—"

"Mikey…" Raphael then again, tried to keep his patience in control. "What. Part. Of. Shut up. Do. You not. Understand!?"

"Sheesh, Raph. You could've just said so." Mikey rolled his eyes.

…

A slap on the forehead. "Don, can you –twitch- explain to me why –twitch- am I related to this shell-brain!?"

"Wouldn't I want to know..." He replied sarcastically as he rubbed his temples slowly.

But as always, Mikey just ignored their negative comments. He got used to them anyway. He particularly believed that words wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Hey Saya, I was wondering…" Mikey mumbled as he looked at her, trying to catch her attention.

"Yeah?" She turned her back to the backseat.

"Not to be rude, but is there something you're not good at?" He asked bashfully as he moved his eyes away from her. _"Aw man! Well, that was embarrassing!" _

"Um, there are several actually…" She replied, giving him a nervous laugh. She didn't want to see his reaction so she went on. "I am really bad in dancing since I'm such a klutz wherein I trip over things and fall over stuff no matter how much I try to avoid it!" She laughed remembering the time Raphael saved her butt at least 3 times the night before.

"Wait—you don't know how to dance?"

"Yup! And I am not willing to learn how to."

"Well, don't you mind if I, Mikey, try to get your groove on?" He rhetorically asked giving her what is hoped to be a smirk.

"Pfft--! Hahah! No chance, Mikey!" She laughed as she looked back the trees they kept on passing by.

Leo began to glare at Mikey, giving him the 'you're-talking-too-much' kind of look. _"Seems like Leo has been trying to get some sleep since we left..." _ Mikey couldn't help but secretly chuckle at the idea.

End of Chapter.

AHHH!! So sorry guys! I just can't get a decent idea in my head!! ___ I'll try to update soon!


End file.
